A Walk For A Role
by TheFourPsInLife
Summary: This is about Rupert and Emma! The Actors! What happens when you get a call that can become the roll of a lifetime? I wrote this last summer and posted it on Tumblr. So now putting it on here.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I was here, in Beverly Hills Hotel, with an angel that went by the name of Emma Watson. She looked gorgeous, not that she didn't always look that way. Even in her gray t-shirt and black shorts. That's how she is to me. Gorgeous, amazing, down to earth, the most beautiful womaninside and out, but most of all perfect. Perfect in every way.

So why was I here? Business. Beauty and the Beast business.

*One Hour Earlier*

"That was a really good par back there, Rupert. Ha, but you do not stand a chance on this hole." Josh said.

"Right! Okay, who has the best score?" I ask.

"You do."

"And who plays here every other week?"

"I do."

"Who has the best score again?"

"You do. Okay, you do. But mark my words this is about to change." Josh lines up for the put.

_-RING- _My phone goes off as Josh hits the golf ball. I see that it's Emma.

"Hello." **_"Hey Rupert. Um. Can we meet at Beverly Hills Hotel in thirty minutes?"_** "Yeah. Sure."**_"Okay. Bye."_**_ –THE LINE GOES DEAD-_

"Hey Josh. Sorry, but I have to go."

I took the golf cart to the front and walked to me car. 'Okay ten minutes to my hotel so I can change. And then it takes ten minutes to get to the Beverly Hills Hotel.' I got to my hotel and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. I walked out the door and was on my way to the hotel to meet Emma. I pulled out my phone when I got to the hotel and called her.

**"Hi."** "Hi. Where are you in the hotel?" **_"I'm in the polo lounge."_** "Alright. I'll see you in a few."**_"Wait you are not driving, right?"_** "Come on Emma I know how you are about us driving and being on the phone. And plus, I'm walking into the hotel." **_"Okay, Okay. Bye Rupert."_** Bye Emma." I put my phone in my pocket. And go to where she is.

I spot her across the room. And waved as I made my way to her.

"You're early." She said as I sat down smiling sweetly.

"Only by a few minutes." I say as I grin back at her.

"Still." She sighs.

We don't speak for a few seconds. "So why did you want to meet me?" I ask, taking the pressure off of her momentarily, hating the silence that was hanging between us.

"How have you been?"

"I've been better… What about you? How have you been?" I ask.

"Hum. You know, I've been better." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. You still dating-"

"No! Are you still…"

"Nope." I reach for her hand and intertwine our fingers. "Emma, you sound like you meant business on the phone. What's wrong?"

She looks uncomfortable for a second, and looks down. Then says. "It's about the movie I might be in."

"Yeah, the remake of Beauty and the Beast. Why does this involve me?" I ask her trying to catch her eye.

She looks back up at me and tells me. "It's the fans. They want you to be my prince."

"Your prince." I whisper slowly.

She starts talking very fast. "Yeah. They want you to be the Beast. I mean, they wrote letters and did polls and everything saying why you need that part. And why us together is such a good idea. And the director thinks it's a great idea. He wants you to come in and do a screen test. And I know it's an amazing idea. I mean all the money the movie will make with us being the front roles. And all the fans will be very happy to see us together on screen. And …"

"Emma! Slow down. Okay. Don't worry I heard everything you just said. But I just have one question."

"Yes."

"What do you want?" I say looking at her.

"I think it will promote the movie even more and bring in a lot more viewers."

I squeeze her hand and search her eyes for what I want to know. "But Emma, what do _you_want?"

She takes a deep breath and says. "I want…" She sighs. "Come take a walk with me Rupert."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Sorry I meant to post this Saturday, but I got super busy! Also I wrote this last summer so if it sucks that is why! Anyways thank you to everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed. You have no idea how much I love you guys right now!

**Chapter two**

We make our way out of the hotel and onto the busy streets of LA. It wasn't that busy though. Only a bunch of tourist, and famous people trying to be on the cover of magazines.

A can feel a hand try and hold mine.

"No hands." I say.

"Please, you had no problem with it in the lounge." Rupert said as his hand brushes mine.

"I didn't even know you were holding my hand." I say with a soft smile.

He starts to smile and says. "Haha! So very funny."

"You think I'm funny!" I say as I raze a brow.

"Why yes. I do." He told me in a very serious voice.

"Well, I think I am funny too!" I say.

"So." He says as his hand brushes mine again. I keep my hand near his.

"So?" I ask as I peek a sideway glance.

"You still have yet to answer my question."

"And what was that again?"

"What do you want." He says as he stops in front of me.

"I want you." I say as his face breaks into a grin. "In the movie. With me as the Beast." I finish quickly.

"Okay. So you want m-" Just then a girl reading a book walked into Rupert.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Usually I'm very good at reading and walking. And holy molly you're Rupert Grint." The girl said. Then realizing who I was. "And you're Emma Watson." She reached out her hand and shook ours. "I can not wait to see your new movie The Perks Of Being A Wallflower! It's one of my favorite books. And I interrupted a moment. Again really sorry, nice meeting you bye."

"Nice meeting you too." We say together.

"So you were saying?" I ask.

He looks around and then grabs my hand. "Come on." He starts walking past cafes, and stores. We reach a music store and he goes in. We go all the way to the back where it read 80's music. But can still here the song Meteor Shower start to play. He turned around to face me with a look of determination and confusion on his face.

"Okay. So you want me." He whispered.

"Yes." I told him.

"To be in the movie."

"Yes."

"With you."

"Yes."

"As the beast."

"Yes Rupert! I want you to be in the movie." I say as I look into his eyes.

"I can't be in the movie." He said as he shook his head.

"What? Why?" I ask as I take a step away from him.

"If I tell do you promise not to talk until I am done?"

"I promise." I whisper.

_I can finally see_

That you're right there beside me

_I am not my own_

_For I have been a new_

_Please don't let me go_

_I desperately need you_

He walks closer to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, then to my face. He looks into my eyes. Searching for words that are not there.

He takes a deep breath and says. "I'm in love with you, Emma. I am truly, deeply, in love with you. That's why I can not do the movie. I can't go around for another couple of months looking at you and wanting to be with you and then having to watch my step because you might find out that I like you and then you liking me back or not. You see I've never seen a smile that could light up a room like yours. And it gets brighter with everyday that goes by. You are amazing, beautiful, and everything I wish I could be and can't. And I know that this would ruin our friendship that I love so much. And it's just… I just … I want to be your prince. But not only in the movie."

I grab his hand that is on face and intertwine our fingers. "You've always been my prince to me." I say as I smile up to him.

His head dips down to mine as we close our eyes. Just as his lips almost press against mine. "Hold on." He says not moving. "How do feel?"

"I told. You're my prince." He starts to say something, but I cut him off. "I am in love with you, Rupert Grint. And I have been for quite a long time now."

He laughs softly and says. "Well in that case."

And then he kisses me. Not hard and fast like we are about to die, but slow and gentle like we all the time in the world. And we do.

We slowly break apart and smile at each other.

"So when is that screen test?" Rupert says as he grabs my hand and walks toward the exit.

"Next week." I say.

"Good. So how do you feel about Chinese?" He asks as we walk out of the music store. Listening to Marchin On. Walking out into our new life together. We all the love we have and nothing to lose. Because we know we'll make it forever. We found our other half.

**A/N **So that's it! Two-shot is done! I hope you guys liked it! So please hit review and tell me how I did! Hope you have a swell day! :D


End file.
